


Wood Sword

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for Episode 97
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nott shows Luc some of her adventuring skills.
Relationships: Luc Brenatto & Nott, Luc Brenatto & Veth Brenatto & Yeza Brenatto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Wood Sword

Nott goes to find Luc after they return to the chateau from the boat. Not needing to use a spell to see him without scaring him is great, even if she needs to pause halfway through casting when she remembers.

She smiles, looking down at her hands a moment before she follows the sound of small feet running and wood hitting wood and Lucs little grunt and laughter to where hes waving around his wooden sword in front of nugget.

she thinks hes trying to land a hit on the blink dog, but hes too slow because before he can, Nugget blinks to another part of the room. The dog is much bigger than the last time she had seen him, looking less like a puppy and more grown, taller then her son now and just a few inches taller then herself. Despite his height, he still bows playfully and pants happily, waiting for her son’s move. 

It’s good, to see that the blink dog is safe to be around her son still, that he’s just as good as he was when they first got him. She’d been a little worried, leaving him with her family. 

Regardless, she clears her throat and Luc drops his sword, turning around to smile wide at her as Nugget sits down and looks at her, head tilted, “Mommy! I almost caught Nugget once! I’m getting better!” 

Nugget barked, and she laughed, “That’s good. I promised to teach you how to properly shoot a bow right? I wanna show you something else first though.” 

Luc’s eyes widened, “What?” he asked, looking up at her as he tumbled over to her. 

“Well,” She started, picking him up in her arms to cuddle him close, her heart warming at the feeling of being able to have him near her, “I told you mommy is an adventurer, and has a cool crossbow. But I forgot to tell you, I can do magic too baby.” she said, brushing a few curls away from his face. 

His eyes twinkled, excited as he wiggled in her arms, “That’s so cool! Like the magic where the blue lady talked in my head? Is that why you felt weird back home, when you gave me the doll? Were you using magic and magic feels like that?” 

Veth hesitated, “In a way… I guess you could say that, yes. Your so smart Luc. I was using magic. Caleb taught me how to use magic, but he told me that I always had magic, I just needed a good teacher to show me it was there. Maybe, maybe you have magic too!”

“Cool!” Luc breathed, while Nugget wandered over and lowered his snout to sniff at her hair and lick a stripe along her face. 

She laughed, smiling as she kissed his temple, “Wanna see a trick, Luc?” 

He nods vigorously and she smiles, using one hand to perform the ritual and suddenly she was invisible and Luc looked like he was being held by air as she turned invisible. 

Luc froze for a second, before turning into absolute chaos in her arms as he flailed around, shouted excitedly when his hand found her the side of her face, legs kicking in his excitement as his hands prodded at her, finding her body and marveling at the invisibility that made him not able to see what he was touching all the same. “So cool!”

Her smile was invisible, private just for her as she did her best not to cry that she could have this moment with her baby, and squeezed him close as she dropped the spell to be visible to him again, “Thank you. I can try to teach you that later. If you behave and learn to handle your crossbow and sword better. Do you promise?”

Luc nodded, breaking out of her arms to land on the floor and look up at her, “Yeah! I’ll learn real fast how to use them, I wanna be invisible! Your magic is so cool, mommy!” 

Nott tilted her head, looking at Nugget where he’d decided to lie down with his head in his paws, and carefully did the magic ritual, and suddenly Luc blinked out from in front of her, and she heard him gasp loudly from where he last stood, “Don’t tell Yeza. You have an hour before that wears off, if you wanna mess with that tavern man who yelled at you before, or if you want to just run around and scare people. Don’t leave the building though honey, alright?”

She felt him hug her around the waist, before his little arms disappeared from her and she saw the sword he had dropped lift up from the ground, “I promise! This is so cool. I’m gunna…um, definitely see if I can scare him later.” 

The sword turns, and strikes at Nugget, who looks to where the sword is with a loud bark as he blinks away and the sword falls to the ground as Luc groans under the dog’s vicious licking attacks. 


End file.
